L-bot Minions
L-bot Minions before were built as servants to help Paper. Now they became war machinery and minions that come in numerous variants in Mr. P's Army. Variants Common Variants Basic Just a regular L-bot Minion, nothing special about it. Most common type of L-bot. Armored A regular L-bot Minion but with tougher metal. Guard Guards are the 4th most powerful minion, These guards are burly, strong, and made out of the third-strongest metal. Guards can deal a whole lot a damage. Drone Drones are the weakest L-bot Minion, but the hardest to target. Their fast speed, and weaponry make them a problem. They are used to carry goods made by Paper because of their strength to carry these large and heavy objects. Wizard Wizards have magical moves and the 6th most devastating L-bot Minion, these Wizards have more magical attack power and speed, however the defense of the Wizard is low. What makes the Wizard devastating is the skill to teleport around and powerful spells. Tanks Tanks are the 2nd most devastating minion, these tanks are burly and strong that it can deal a massive blow to a group of people. Its projectiles explode on contact causing it to be a risk to survive it. However, tanks move very slow, but they have high attack power and high defense. Explodey Explodey L-bot Minions are the most annoying to deal with, but the 5th most devastating. Explodeys run extremely fast and explode. These bots also explode when they die as well. Mecha (Introduced in Popping Party at the Monkey City) The L-bot Mecha is the most devastating of the common variants. These guys do not play around. They have very high speed very high attack and very high defense. Just like the Explodeys, Mechas explode when they die. They shoot lasers, and fire gigantic missiles which can be reflected by a certain striped brown tail. Hunter (Introduced at Isolation Point) Hunters are just robotic hunters, but they don't play dumb. Their animal skin they wear give them camouflauge. They come equipped with knives and machetes. They have speed faster than a L-bot Minion Sniper (Introduced at Isolation Point) Snipers shoot laser arrows, sometimes they miss, but what makes them devastating, is that they hide in certain areas or go to high places. Laser arrows can pierce through metal. Deadeye (Introduced at Isolation Point) Deadeyes are the upgraded versions of the Snipers, they shoot more laser arrows and never miss their target. Deadeyes have animal skin that camouflauges in the environment. Laser arrows can pierce through metal. Bloon L-bot Bloons are random L-bots that are carried by a random bloon. Tanks and Mechas can only be carried by MOABs. Snipers, Deadeyes, and Hunters will be carried by Camo Bloons. Barracks Barracks create L-bot Minions to fight, all varieties except for the exclusives from Stare into the Dragon Soul Furnace (Introduced at Stare into the Dragon Soul) Furnace is type of Barracks that only forge the exclusives of Stare into the Dragon Soul Pyromaniac (Introduced at Stare into the Dragon Soul) Pyromaniac are dangerous foes, they like to toy around with fire, once they hit you, your burning! And worse, they deal double damage to burning or scorched foes Draglet (Introduced at Stare into the Dragon Soul) Draglets are little dragons that breathe fire and fly and can fire mini-rockets out of its wings Camp (Introduced at Stare into the Dragon Soul) Camps are like barracks except they do not create the L-bots and only spawn forest-themed L-bots (Deadeye, Sniper, Hunter, Ranger) And have a limited amount of L-bots inside. Experimental (Introduced in Here we Are) Experimental ones are L-bot Minions that are weaker but come in bigger swarms. These Experimental ones tend to malfunction more than their official counterpart. the malfunction causes them to deal double damage, and have a speed boost. Doctor (Introduced in Here We Are) L-bot Doctors are L-bot Minions that tend to heal L-bot Minions, and recharge them. Doctors can also fix L-bot Minions which can cause a problem. Cat (Introduced in Super Locked Room 3D World) Cat L-bot Minions can climb on walls quicklier than normal minions, and gains the agility of a cat. Cultist (Introduced in Super Locked Room 3D World) L-bot Cultists are able to destroy demons, undead, skeletons, anything thats Anti-Christ, and even Death himself. (Temporarily for Death.) Priest (Introduced in Super Locked Room 3D World) L-bot Priests are leaders of Cultists, Same thing with Cultist except Priests can pray which cause them to have different good effects upon them, like temporary invincibility, and miracles. Fighter (Introduced in Super Locked Room 3D World) L-bot Fighters are better versions of L-bot Drones, they fly faster and shoot faster, and shoot more powerful stuff. Supporter (Introduced in The Science of Metal Madness) Supporters are stronger L-bot Minions that protect only 1 target and defend it. They have the power to heal other L-bot Minions. They hold Laser LMGs. Trooper (Introduced in The Science of Metal Madness) Troopers are strong military officers in Mr. P's Army. They hold a Laser Shotgun, and has 1.5x health and strength more than an L-bot Minion. Known Captain Leads minor group of L-bots Two-tanks Hamen Two tank brothers that are huge, drops egyptian variants. Fracktail Fracktail is a giant robotic dragon corrupted when Mr. P added a virus to control the giant dragon. See more in https://www.mariowiki.com/Fracktail Mecha P Mecha P is a robotic version of Mr. P that is the most powerful L-bot Minion and is the second-in-command in Mr. P's Army.Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Owned by PaperMarioFan1000